


Return to Gravity

by Anniebanany



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anniebanany/pseuds/Anniebanany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Most of this happens after season 2, episode 11-Not What He Seems. The story is mainly from Daisy's point of view but will probably switch between characters a little. This is also my first fan fiction, so, sorry if it sucks.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Back

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Most of this happens after season 2, episode 11-Not What He Seems. The story is mainly from Daisy's point of view but will probably switch between characters a little. This is also my first fan fiction, so, sorry if it sucks.

I wake up to the sound of arguing. I groan and try to remember what happened. That's right, Ford and I were pulled into that weird portal. I try to sit up but find myself pinned under a large chunk of metal. I look over to the source of the voices and see Ford arguing with a man that looks strangely like him, off to the side are a scared looking boy and girl and some sort of large confused baby man. I look over to the other side of me and see what looks to be the remains of a portal like structure. Looking back to the metal that pins me down I try to shove to off, but it's just too heavy. I groan and decide to call Ford over, if he even hears me that is.

"Hey, Ford! I'm trapped!" I call out. He turns away from the man he was arguing with and looks for me.

"Daisy, were are you?" He calls, running over to the wreckage to find me.

"I'm here! Not that you care or anything." I call, lifting my free hand and waving.

"Sorry." Ford says as he comes over to me. "I thought you got left behind."

"Well I didn't, but its fine." I say as he helps me lift up the metal. I scurry out from the spot and Ford drops the chunk of metal back down. I groan and start to dust myself of, my blue jumper and jeans are covered in dirt, I don't even want to think what my hair looks like. Ford chuckles slightly at my attempt to make myself a little more clean.

"Daisy, we're back in Gravity Falls." He smiles.

"Yea, I did figure that much out." I sigh, giving up on the dirt in my clothes.

"Who's that?" I point at the man he was arguing with.

"Oh, this is my twin brother Stanley." He says, looking at him. Stanley grunts and turns away from us.

"You could at least say hello to Daisy." Ford says as he walks back to his brother.

"Hey, you could say thanks to me for getting you out of... whatever place it was you were in Stanford!" Stanley yells, pointing to the demolished portal gateway.

"Stanley that is not something I should be thanking you for! Do you have any idea what you have done!?" Ford yells back, waving his arms madly.

"Yea, I saved your sorry butt!" Stanley yells back. Rolling my eyes I stop listening to their conversation and decide to check my backpack to see if anything is broken. I take the large brown backpack off and place it on the floor. Kneeling next it I open it and pour the contents onto the ground. Notebooks, water bottle, pencils, torch and a few other things. I let out a sigh, relived that everything is fine, and put the stuff back. I look up to see what the other people are doing and raise an eyebrow, the girl is saying something about hugging while Ford and Stanley seem to be ignoring each other.

I run a hand through my short white hair and decide to stay where I am, so not to get mixed up in whatever seems to be going on. Unfortunately the boy seems to notice me and gestures for me to come over. I sigh, get up, and start to walk over to the small group. I stand at the side and glance lazily over them. The boy and girl both have brown hair and brown eyes, they both look around the age of twelve or thirteen. The girl is wearing a bright pink sweater with a picture of a gold key on it along with a blue skirt. The boy is wearing an orange shirt, dark blue vest, grey shorts and a blue and white cap with a pine tree logo. The baby man is wearing a green shirt with a question mark and a pair of shorts. I realize that they have been talking to me and look up.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening, what was that?" I say. The boy sighs and starts again.

"I'm Dipper Pines and this is my twin sister Mabel, and this is our friend Soos." He points to the girl then the large baby man.

"That's nice." I say. Then, with a stern look from Ford, I introduce myself.

"I'm Daisy Gleeful." Dipper and Mabel look at me with a mix of curiosity with and, is that fear?

"What? Did I say something horrible?" I say sarcastically.

"N...no. It's just that..." Dipper begins.

"We've met someone called Gideon Gleeful and he tried to kill Dipper and make me his queen." Mabel finishes. Man, this girl sure can talk fast.

"Oh, Gideon. He's my brother." I sigh. "I should have known that brat would still be around."

"Oh, yea. Now that you said that you do look like Gideon, only more, I don't know, epic or smart or something?" Dipper says awkwardly. I snort and roll my eyes, Ford gives me another look.

"Sorry." Dipper says scratching the back of his head. Mabel says something to Stanley and they start to talk about tragic backstories or something, I wasn't listening, it all sounded pretty boring. I decided to compare Ford to Stanley. I could definitely see the resemblance, although Stanley looked a little out of shape. I held in a giggle as I imagined him running from one of the various beasts in the other dimension. I began to compare their looks again. Stanley is wearing an expensive looking suit, although with what Ford has told me I doubt he paid much for it, and is that a fez? Ford is wearing his usual turtleneck shirt, long pants and long coat. I look a little closer and smile as I realize that, if you gave Ford a shave and Stanley some exercise, they would look exactly the same, other than Fords extra fingers. They are still talking, but the conversation has turned to something about government agents.

"I just need to use the memory eraser at a headset frequency." Ford says, as I start to listen back in. I look over at Mabel, who is frantically drawing a picture. She explains to Dipper that it is a "script" for Ford. I roll my eyes and walk over to Stanley.

"Hey Stanley, what's this crazy thing that Ford's doing now? I wasn't listening to anything he said." I sigh. Stanley cracks a smile and snorts.

"Ford, he's doing something nerdy to get rid of the government agents that are currently trying to get down here. And just call me Stan." He grins.

"So, is it true about you being related to Gideon?" Stan says. I am about to reply when Ford says something about it being safe to go outside. Mabel runs up to him and hands him a few pieces of paper with drawings, saying that is a speech to tell the agents. Ford raises an eyebrow, nods then goes up the stairs.

"I think this is going to work!" Mabel says, nodding vigorously. Dipper sighs and rolls his eyes.

"We should probably go upstairs too." He pushes Mabel towards the exit. The baby man, Soos, nods and follows Dipper and Mabel. I sigh, grateful that the topic of my family has been forgotten for the moment, and follow them to what looked like an elevator with Stan following close behind.


	2. Memories of the past

I back away from the angry dream demon.

"You didn't keep your end of the deal!" He shouts in rage.

"I didn't know that you meant to get rid of him by killing him!" I whimper, my back against the wall now. I can see my refection on his shiny triangle form. My short white hair is a mess and my blue eyes are full of tears, threatening to over flow.

"Please Bill! I don't want to kill anyone!" Bill seems to calm down a little, so I take my chance.

"We can re-negotiate the terms and..." Bill puts a finger on my lips.

"Shhhh. It's okay, I'll find someone else to carry out my plan. You are free to go." He says, I can hardly believe him.

"R-really? I'm free to go?"

'Yes, yes. Now get along." He waves his hands in a shooing motion. Standing up, I wipe my eyes and start to turn away.

"Sorry, I lied!" Bill laughs. "I'm going to send you to another dimension! Won't that be fun?" I look back at Bill in confusion.

"What?! But what about my family! I..." Bill cuts me off again.

"I thought you didn't like your family. Isn't that why you ran away? Don't worry they won't miss you, well your little brother might, but hey, that's just how life works! Now, goodbye Daisy Gleeful!" He snaps his fingers, a portal opens up below me and I fall down.

"Well, that's just rude." I say under my breath as I plummet downwards into the unknown place below me.

I wake up with a start and stare at the roof. I breath slowly and work out were I am.

"The spare room, at Fords old house, in Gravity Falls." I mutter, putting an arm over my eyes.

After Ford had finished dealing with the government agents Stan started to work out the sleeping arrangements. Soos had offered the spare room, also known as his break room, to Ford. And Ford, being the 'gentleman' that he was, said he would take the couch in the sitting room and that I could have the spare room. I was fine with this and, although I would never show it, was kind of greatful for it.

After laying still for a few seconds I decide to get up and head to the kitchen for a glass of water. I open the door and walk quietly walk to the kitchen. As I grab a glass from the shelf I feel a familiar hand on my head and look up. Ford smiles knowingly and ruffles my hair.

"Bad dream?" He says as I walk over to the sink and fill the glass with water from the tap, leaving it running.

"Yeah, something like that." I mutter, taking a sip of water. "Ugh, did the water always taste like this or is it just this house?" Ford chuckles and turns off the tap. I roll my eyes and tip the rest of the water down the drain.

"You're up pretty late too." I point out.

"True, true." He sighs, scratching the back of his head.

"Bad dream?" I say, coping his question from a moment ago.

"Yeah, something like that." He copies my answer from earlier and sits down at the nearby table.

"It feels strange to be back." I sigh, walking over to the window, lifting the curtain, and looking out into the dark.

"Well, it is to be expected when you've spent a while in a different dimension." He replies. "Can I borrow your notebook? I need to compare our notes."

I turn away from the window and look at him.

"Hm? Oh, sure. I'll go grab it. Nerd." I say, utering the last word under my breath, and grin as I start to walk back to the room I'm staying in. Ford raises an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I call quietly as I go to grab my notebook from my backpack. I open the large pocket and grab my notebook. I take it back to Ford and drop it in front of him with a thump, causing him to jump slightly.

"Thanks Daisy." He says, immediately opening it to the first page causing me to mentally slap myself. There, sitting on the page in front of Ford and I, is a crumpled and slightly scratched picture of my family and I. I quickly snatch it up, but not before Ford realizes what it was.

"Is that you and your family?" He says awkwardly.

"Y-yea. From around six years ago, when I was fourteen, the year before I got thrown into the other dimension." I say, looking down at the picture in my hands. Mum looks frightened. Dad, as if he were selling another car. Gideon, putting on the whole 'I'm an adorable angel' act. And me, the bratty show biz teenager that I was.

"I wonder how they're doing." I mutter, putting the picture in my pocket.

"You already know that they're still here, you should go and see them." Ford suggests.

"No way! As if I would take advice about family from you, the person who acts like they hate their brother! I'm going back to bed." I yell and storm off. I know he was trying to be helpful but I couldn't help it. I go into the spare room and close the door quietly, praying that my yelling didn't wake any of the others.

I flop onto the bed and grab the picture out of my pocket. Holding it above my head, I stare at it in the dim light and sigh.

"Ford's right, I should go see them again." I quietly say to myself. "It's strange though, Stanley didn't remember me. I met him a couple times, tried to destroy his business. So why? Is it because he's old or something? Argh, this is giving me a headache." I sigh and roll over, putting the photo back in my pocket. I close my eyes, hoping to get some sleep, but instead get bombarded by memories of my family. Gideon and I fighting over stupid things, like who gets to go onstage first. Dad feeding him ice cream, me calling him a baby because of that. Me yelling at my mother for not getting my clothes ready, as she cowers from my raised fist.

I sigh and put my arm over my face, wishing I could go back and change it all. But that would require making another deal with Him and I really don't want that. I don't even want to think of his name in case he hears somehow and comes to find me. I roll over again and bury my face into the pillow, it smells strange, like mothballs and pizza. Pizza, that's something I haven't had since I was here last.

"Great, now I'm craving pizza." I say into the pillow. Why is it something as stupid as pizza that makes me want to cry? Must be the stress and nerves from entering my original dimension. I squeeze my eyes closed tighter, refusing to let any tears out. Eventually I fall into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay! Chapter 2! I don't know why I chose pizza, but now I'm craving pizza too. Mmmm pizza... I don't own Gravity falls, only my ideas, brain and OC's, actually my brain is the governments. We all own nothing, the government owns everything. All hail the glow cloud. Peace out!


End file.
